


С днем Святого Валентина

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: постканон - спустя пару лет примерно





	С днем Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> постканон - спустя пару лет примерно

Нарисовать нужно не особо старательно, в идеале – коряво настолько, чтобы выглядело неумело.

Уилл смеётся над самим собой: ну как можно было дойти до такого?

Он мнёт в руках бордовый лист, который планировал превратить в изящную валентинку.

Валентинку. С ума сойти просто.

Валентинку для Майка Уилера.

Наверное, это какая-то особая стадия отчаяния – Уилл не знает, что такое любовь, но смутно догадывается, что сейчас им руководит именно эта чертовка. Образы Майка перед глазами, даже когда опускаешь веки – яркие и манящие. Уиллу до ужаса интересно всё, что касается его друга – что Майк делает или думает, что любит или кого.

И на последнем пункте Уилл до дрожи в руках опасается той ревности, что чутким сном спит внутри и резко просыпается, стоит вспомнить Оди и увидеть их вместе с Майком.

Он боится однажды сдать себя, потому что при каждом разговоре смотрит на лицо Майка слишком внимательно.

Настолько внимательно, что Майк – если он уже не - всё поймёт и испугается, а ещё хуже – если первой поймёт Оди, и Уилл испортит своими чувствами крепкую дружбу.

Он старается держать границу, но иногда… иногда он правда не может с собой бороться.

Химия со Сьюзи – детский лепет по сравнению с тем разрывающим и обжигающим чувством, что вспыхивает, если Майк рядом.  
Они часами могут разговаривать обо всём на свете и никогда не уставать, и Уиллу чудится взаимность со стороны Майка – тонкая и невесомая.

Совсем замечтался.

Валентинку для Сьюзи, кстати, сделать тоже нужно. Можно не пытаться подстроить стиль – корявые линии и печатные буквы – а нарисовать как есть, от себя.

Ведь валентинкой от Уилла Байерса для Сьюзи Фишер никого не удивить.

От этих мыслей тошно: Уилл ощущает себя плохим человеком.

Бордовый лист, уже немного измученный, всё так же лежит перед ним на столе.

Может быть, прекратить врать хотя бы себе и стать честным – это ли не выход? Пихнуть в конверт вместо валентинки один из портретов Майка, которые занимают уже больше половины блокнота, и таким образом скинуть на Майка груз чужого неожиданного признания в любви. Пусть разбирается.

А ещё взять Сьюзи за руку и, наконец, сказать, что шансов между ними никаких – Уилл бы хотел, но не может – и дело с концом.

А последствия…

Уилл трёт лицо ладонями, ощущая жар собственной кожи. Это щёки горят от стыда.

***

 

Всё утро Уилл уговаривает себя: вот если будет удачный момент, то я сделаю.

Пойду и сделаю.

Правда.

И как назло, всё время - гигантский удачный момент.

Школьный коридор облеплен розовыми сердечками, куда ни глянь – плакаты с романтичными надписями смотрят на Уилла со стен.

Он тяжело сглатывает, пока медленными шагами продвигается к шкафчикам.

Банально до невозможного: отпроситься посреди урока в туалет, чтобы без свидетелей. Хотя внутренности от волнения всё равно сводит.

Уилл оглядывается по сторонам и замирает напротив шкафчика Майка – дрожащей рукой он пропихивает свою нарочито кривую валентинку в щель между дверцей и стенкой.

Она тормозит сначала, не поддаётся, и Уилл сильнее давит на бумагу пальцем: наконец, бордовые края пропадают, спрятавшись за окрашенным металлом.

Сделано.

И земля под ногами не дрогнула.

Уилл обтирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и разворачивается, отправляясь обратно в класс. Радует мысль, что в чём-то он постарался быть честным: валентинку для Сьюзи вчера он так и не сделал.

***

 

Уилл сидит на корточках, разбирая свой небольшой бардак: шкафчик отказался закрываться из-за пухлых исписанных тетрадей с прошлого семестра.

Чужие ноги частично закрывают ему обзор, но Уилл всё равно видит достаточно: Майк, расцепив руки с Оди, поворачивается к своему шкафчику. Оди за его спиной отходит попить к фонтанчику, и Уилл считает момент невероятно идеальным.

Сердце в груди делает сальто. Двойное.

\- Ну будь человеком, Лукас! – требует Дастин откуда-то сверху.

Уилл не вслушивается в спор – Дастин с Лукасом делят новый комикс Хранителей на двоих и ругаются насчёт этого уже неделю.

\- Я был человеком уже достаточно долго, Дастин.

Майк поворачивает замок.

\- Вот сукин сын.

Маленькая бордовая пташка – так выглядит со стороны то странное, что сделал Уилл вчера вечером – вылетает Майку под ноги, и Уилл испуганно вцепляется пальцами в одну из тетрадей.

Рядом слышится смех Макс.

\- Вы ругаетесь как второклассники, как не стыдно?

Уилл даже подаётся немного вперед – он как шпион из боевиков – зрение сосредоточено на объекте: Майк наклоняется поднять валентинку.

\- Это же ХРАНИТЕЛИ, понимаешь? – Дастин сбрасывает сумку на пол перед Уиллом, и он чуть ли не шипит от раздражения.

Приходится примять сумку ладонью .

Ребята продолжают спорить, и Уилл, стараясь быть незаметным, пожирает Майка глазами: тот открывает валентинку, превращая её в разворот формата А5.

Уилл, кажется, не дышит.

Майк поднимает голову от листа и оглядывается, словно ища кого-то взглядом.

Уилл зачем-то прячется за ногой Лукаса, хотя в этом убежище нет необходимости: смелости вложить в валентинку портрет так и не нашлось, Уилл ограничился словами.

Скорее всего, Майк уже скомкал валентинку и кинул её вовнутрь шкафчика.

Дастин с Лукасом начинают шуточную борьбу, хватая друг друга за плечи, и Уилл теряет укрытие.

Он, подняв голову, отрывает взгляд от тетрадей на полу и… замирает.

Потому что Майк – там, далеко впереди, стоя у своего открытого шкафчика и сжимая в ладони листочек с тайным анонимным признанием – смотрит на Уилла.

Их взгляды встречаются и застывают на одну маленькую вечность.

Уилл даже приоткрывает рот, чтобы дышать было легче – на легкие изнутри будто бы с силой надавили.

Они разрывают по-странному интимный зрительный контакт, потому что Лукас с Дастином наперегонки несутся к Майку и почти сшибают того с ног.

Последнее, что замечает Уилл – как Майк быстро и удивительно бережно прячет записку в карман штанов.

***

  
_Мне нравится смотреть на тебя. Особенно, когда ты смотришь на меня в ответ._  
 _С днём Святого Валентина._


End file.
